


Body Guard Duties

by MissSynph (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/MissSynph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you supposed to be my security detail, or are you a fan?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Guard Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Written as one of several stories to celebrate my birthday on October 24th

“Are you supposed to be my security detail, or are you a fan?”

Renee Montoya looks up from her cell phone, pushing a curl of deep brown hair out of her eyes so that she can look up —and up until her neck is aching— at Kory Anders, the woman scheduled to sing in front of a room full of cops and their plus-ones in a little more than an hour. “After what happened at your last show in Gotham, Commissioner Gordon didn’t want to leave anything to chance. You’re stuck with me for the night.”

Renee shoves her phone in one of her back pockets and then looks up at Kory as a wry smile curves up the edges of her mouth. “Do you have a problem with that, princess?”

Kory looks Renee over from head to toe, eyes lingering briefly on the gleaming silver badge and plain black and white nametag pinned to the other woman’s chest, and then smiles.

“No problem at all,” Kory says as she strokes her fingers over the front of her fluffy purple bathrobe. “You should probably come in. Unless you  _like_ standing outside and being all menacing, that is.” Kory steps back until her broad back is pressed up against the door to her dressing room and then gestures for Renee to precede her with one arm gracefully outstretched. “Are you going to be with me all night?”

Renee nods her head, trying hard not to stare at the deep, v-shaped gap in Kory’s robe that exposes her deeply tanned skin and the tops of her breasts. “Unless I get told to do something else, I’m yours until you’re back at your hotel room or wherever the Commissioner’s daughter has you staying.” Renee doesn’t drool over her glimpse of skin and the teasing hint of dark nipple that she gets, but from the way that Kory’s bright green eyes narrow and her tongue darts out to wet her lips…

She’s not hiding anything and so far, Kory doesn’t seem to mind.

(There are several things that are common knowledge in the force and the one that’s most relevant to the situation is that Commissioner Gordon’s daughter Barbara is out and proud and she’s been in a relationship with Kory for almost as long as Renee has been on the force.)

Kory laughs and the sound seems to slide right over Renee’s nerves. The dressing room door closes with a loud snap and then they’re alone in the dressing room where there are no judging eyes, no cops slapping her on the back to congratulate her for something that’s none of their business.

It’s just Renee and Kory and—

Kory’s robe drops to the floor with a soft thumping of fabric and Renee barely has time to blink before the other woman is standing in front of her, completely naked as her long red hair spills down her body. “You’re naked,” is the only thing that Renee can say as she lifts her hands and covers her eyes out of respect or embarrassment or  _something_. “Wh-what? Why are you naked?”’

“I can put my clothes back on,” Kory says half a second later, blushing right up to her hairline as she kicks at the pile of her robe as though she wants to go get it. “I just thought—” She cuts her sentence off and bites at her bottom lip, sharp white teeth digging into the slick purple of her lipsticked mouth.

Renee blinks. “What  _did_  you think?”

Kory lifts and drops her shoulders in a shrug that’s supposed to be casual, but only manages to focus Renee’s gaze on the other woman’s breasts and her tight nipples. “You dated Barbara before and we have an open relationship now so…” For a second, it looks as though Kory can’t find the words to continue, but then she pushes on. “You’re beautiful and I just wanted to show you—”

It’s Renee’s turn to blush and she does so until her cheeks feel like they’re on fire. “I’m not beautiful,” she insists, scowling a little at the surprisingly tender look on Kory’s face. “And besides, what if I was in a relationship?”

Stricken, Kory gives Renee another once over before her gaze settles on Renee’s face. “You’re not are you,” she asks, “Barbara said that you were dating someone before, but—”

Thinking of Kate —even just being forced to remember her ex— makes Renee grit her teeth and scowl. The heat in her face starts to cool and for all that Renee is slightly embarrassed to have Kory Anders of all people standing naked in front of her, the memory of relationships that could have been  _much_  better still lingers. “We’re done,” Renee says with a hint of a bite in her voice. “I’m completely unattached.”

It burns to hear the bitterness in her own voice, but Renee pushes past it.

Kory presses the palms of her hands to her stomach and then gives Renee an earnest look, widening her eyes on purpose. “Since you’re single, would you mind if I kissed you?”

Renee shakes her head before she stops to think about it. And after a second of thought, she shakes her head again. “One kiss,” she says in a firm tone as Kory steps forward and the motions of her body draw attention to the lush curves of her body and the fact that the other woman is taller than most of the people that she knows. “You get one kiss and then you have to get dressed.”

Kory pouts for a second and then smiles as though the sun has come out. “And what will I get after the event?”

“We’ll see…”


End file.
